Two Times The Fun
Two Times The Fun is the sixth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Jill, Emily, and Tony outside of the Pokemon Restraunt, starting their battle. Tony: You remember the rules? Scott: Of course I do! Stop saying that! Jill: Each person will be able to use a total of two Pokemon. Emily: Of course. Tony: Go, Charmander! Tony holds out a Pokeball, and Charmander pops out with a white beam. Charmander: Char! Emily: And I choose Squirtle! Squirtle runs from behind Emily, and hops onto a patch of grass. Scott: Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur runs onto the large patch of grass. Scott: Eevee, I promise, you are next! Eevee: Eevee! Jill: In that case, Ditto! Jill releases Ditto from its ball. Ditto: Diiito, dit dit dit ditto! Emily: Okay, Let's start already! Jill: This battle will now start! Tony: Use Flamethrower on Bulbasaur! Scott: Dodge it! Bulbasaur uses his vines as springs, and jumps over the flames. Jill: Transform into Squirtle! Ditto glows white, and transforms into an exact replica of Emily's Squirtle. Emily: Use Water Gun at Ditto! Emily's Squirtle opens its mouth, and shoots a powerful blast of water at Ditto. Jill: Dodge it! Ditto tries to avoid the blast, however it isn't fast enough, and it gets knocked to the ground. Jill: No! I'm sorry, Ditto! I'm so, so sorry! Scott: Get over it, Jill! Razor Leaf, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur fires razor-sharp leaves out of its bulb towards Squirtle. Emily: Water Gun! Squirtle fires a powerful force of Water at the leaves, and they fall to the ground. Tony: This time, let's attack together! Emily: Use Ice Beam! Tony: Use Dragon Rage!! Squirtle opens its mouth and fires a blue beam at Ditto, while Charmander fires a powerful blast of blue energy towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Uh oh..... Jill: Hidden Power!! Scott: Energy Ball! Ditto fires several green balls of energy out of its mouth at Charmander's Dragon Rage, and they go through the Dragon Rage attack, and they all hit Charmander, knocking it to the ground. At the same time, Bulbasaur opens its mouth ands fires a large green orb of energy, and it rockets at the beam of Ice. The ball hits the ice, and the ice forms on the ball of energy. The energy ball, now covered with ice, flies right into Squirtle's face. Emily: Gah! Tony: Pfftt. Your only doing good because Jill is helping you! Charmander: Char! Emily: Get up, Squirtle! Now use Gyro Ball! Sqiortle ducks into its shell, and hovers into the air. Squirtle begins spinning at an extreme speed. Squirtle soars towards Ditto, and knocks it out. Jill: No! Oh my gosh, Ditto! Jill runs towards Ditto and picks it up. Jill: I am so sorry!! Jill returns Ditto to its ball. Scott: C'mon! use your next Pokemon! Jill: Go, Aerodactyl! Jill throws a Pokeball into the air, and Aerodactyl pops out with a white beam. Scott: Oh, yeah! Aerodactyl is GOOD! Jill: Use, Ice Fang!! Aerodactyl flies toward Squirtle with its teeth glowing blue. Aerodactyl bites Squirtle, and it freezes the area that was bitten. Emily: No! Scott: Good, now Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip and bang Squirtle on the ground! Bulbasaur fires two vines out of its bulb, and it grabs the frozen Squirtle and bangs him several times on the floor. Emily: NO! Squirtle falls flat on the dirt, knock out. Emily: Tony, Why didn't you do anything!? Tony: Sorry! Emily returns Squirtle to its ball. Scott: Good job, Jill. Jill: O...Okay. Scott: Why are you acting like this? It's not like you normally are. Tony: Use F- Emily: Go, Parasect! Emily throws a Pokeball into the air and a Parasect pops out with a bright white light. Parasect: PARA!! Emily: X-Scissor! Parasect's claws begin to glow a bright white, and it jumps into the air and slams into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Get up, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur slowly stands up. Scott: Now, Energy Ball again! Bulbasaur begings to form a energy ball on its mouth, but is interupted when a large shadow covers him. Jill: Huh? Jill, Tony, Emily and Scott look up to see a giant, flying, blue Pokemon. Emily: What is it? Tony: I don't know.... Jill: Oh my gosh! It's.....Articuno! Articuno: Ayaaaaaaaaah! Scott: It's.... Beautiful! Emily: Articuno!? The giant bird Pokemon flies away. Scott: That was so cool! So, continue the battle! Tony: No way! Scott: What? Emily: I'm gonna go catch that Articuno! Tony: No! I'm gonna catch it!!! Tony and Emily chase after Articuno. Category:Episodes